Songs he wrote
by JoshHutchersonlover21
Summary: A collection of one-shot songfics about Tony and Pepper from Iron Man. All songs belong to Robert Downey Jr and can be found on his album "The Futurist".
1. Man Like Me

A/N: Hey everyone, this is not a new story, this is some old one shots of some old stories of mine that all follow the same plot. Enjoy :)

Summary: She never knew he could sing...Yet the man who's usually very cocky was sitting at the piano singing the song he wrote. **To move with a man like me...**Song written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING!

"_This is the night I've been dreaming of forever, the Mirror takes a look at my face. I'll never step foot in that rat hole again, but I'll drive to your place."_

The sound of a piano playing echoed around the home of billionaire Tony Stark. The only son of Howard and Maria Stark sat at the piano gently playing the song he wrote.

"_I spit gravel as I back out the back door, and the twenties roll around in my hand. It's funny now when I don't show up on Monday; they'll go nuts and eat their hats. Well, what do you think of that?"_

He laughs lightly to himself at the lines he wrote. He was too far into his songs to notice the woman walk in the front door. She set her things down on the table in the kitchen before looking for her boss.

"_She says you're throwing life away. To move with a man like me. She's not blind, she just don't have a mind to see." _

Pepper Potts, Tony's PA walked into the main room and there she found her boss, playing the piano and singing. She stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the main room, and listened quietly.

"_This is a habit now, breaking now forever. I'm weary of trying to shake it. So when I ask if you won't give me your hand, I'll take it right now. From your mother's side of town." _

Pepper was in total shock that Tony, the man who was usually downstairs working, was singing.  
"Wow." She whispered quietly.

"_She says you're throwing life away. To move with a man like me. She's not blind, she just don't have a mind to see." _

For someone known as Iron man, he had a good voice.

"_She says you're throwing life away. To move with a man like me. Just to move with a man like me." _

He hit the last cord and smiled.  
"How long do you plan on standing there staring?" He asked her. "Take a picture it lasts longer." He said and gave her a smile.  
"Tony…" She said and approached him. "I never thought…"She added.  
"Don't think." He said and let her sit on his lap. "Just love a man like me." He said. She laughs lightly and gives him a small kiss. Behind every face, every emotion is a song…for some it's a habit, and for others it's just throwing life away.


	2. Broken

Summary: She fell in love with a man with a broken heart. Now its up to her to mend it. **In love with a broken heart...**Song written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING

"_In love with a broken heart. You fell in love with a broken heart."_

His strong arms tightened around her waist as he began to sing a new song. She laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"_Love in these modern times, there'll be someone new every night with some other love yar_n. _T__o wrap my harms around, no one else can understand." _

He handed her a sheet of paper and whispered to her.  
"Sing these lines here." He pointed to the paper and she looked over them.

"_(Hold me) I can't hear you. (Trust me) Not about you." _

"Well…for the last, what 7 years…" He started.  
"10." She corrected him. He smiled.  
"10 years, I had no idea you could sing." He said.  
"Likewise." She smiled. "Through I should have known the genius Tony Stark could sing." He hummed and brushed a hand on her cheek.

"_In love with a broken heart. (Think I leave today, cover it all the way.) You fell in love with a broken heart. (Every breath, lifeless testimony) In love with a broken heart. (Don't you know?)" _

Tony shifted them so they were seated looking out the window. He sat behind her with his chin resting on her shoulder, his arms still around her waist.

"_Love in these modern times, I'll become what your first class said. I'm no light weight; I'll find time to throw us down. You'd feel my medicines side effects. Think I'll grab some magazines."_

"_(I know you) Never seen me. (Promised you) You believed me?" _

He lightly kissed her shoulder, his goatee tickling her.

"_In love with a broken heart (Think I leave today, cover it all the way.) You fell in love with a broken heart. (Another lifeless testimony) (And it shows.)"_

At the beginning of the some Pepper had no idea why he wrote it. The she realized he meant his broken heart…the arc reactor.

"_Oh please machine, let's keep this terminal clean. I'll see your face in every cloud. Down a Dewar's laugh out loud, fly girl shouts to keep it down. Paddy's wagon draws a crowd._

"Who is Paddy?" Pepper asked. "Someone I should know about?" She joked. He laughed another kiss to her shoulder.

"_(Save your days), I don't save days. (Any way) I think, leave days."_

"_God grant me the strength to accept the things I can change, and change them (Just for the last ride)."_

"I didn't know you believe in god." Pepper said.  
"You also didn't know I could sing." He replied.

"_God grant me the strength to accept the things I can (Just for the last ride)"_

"_God grant me the strength to accept the things I can change, Change." _

"_(Show Me) I can't miss you. (Change) Change, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."_

He takes her chins and turned her head. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. She returned it with enthusiasm. He pulls away and puts his chin back on her shoulder.

_In love with a broken heart (face in every cloud, makes me laugh out loud). You fell in love with a broken heart (Shouts to keep it down. Wagon draws a crowd). In love with a broken heart (in these modern times, what your first class said) (Time to throw us down, medicines side effects)."_

"I love you so much." He said.  
"I love you too." She said. He gets to his feet and helped her up.  
"Let's go to bed." He said.

"_You fell in love with a broken heart (Said you never see me, not that you believe me) (Blast your master plan, I don't [incomprehensible]). In love with a broken heart (Tell the situation, gets me to the station). You fell in love with a broken heart (And it shows)."_

They both fell to the bed in laughter, as the sun began to set and the song coming to an end.

"_I think I'll burn that bridge when I come to you, I'll burn that bridge."_


	3. Kimberly Glide

Summary: Remember the times he was with someone else can be good and bad…those memories could bring them closer together…**Kimmy just smiles, wants to stay forever…**Song written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING.

"_Vacation, holiday a strange way to save a family. I set beside this brother's pride, for the last ride." _

Pepper had come into the living room with two salami sandwiches and cokes in her hands. She set the food and drinks on the coffee table and sat on the couch. She looked at him with a smile and took a bite of her sandwich.

"_Nose dive, hell fire my lifeline doesn't survive blind rage. Set the stage to say I'll never love again." _

She listened to him sing…just like the day before. He sat at the piano, every now and then hitting keys and singing. He was dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday, his hair in a mess from last night. She smiled at the memories and sipped on her coke.

"_Kimberly Glide, in the arms of cactus angels. Mayan big shots float around; guess this is her home now." _

She knew who he was singing about; she worked for him for the past 10 years, and knew about his last long relationship with Kimberly Thomson. She remembered how bad he took the break up…she was the one who cleaned up the scotch bottles.

"_You mistook me for a man who understands things of godless, heartless, pitiful nature. Hell, I just settled in for the winter." _

He played a longpiano solo to take a look at her. She wore a white button down shirt, belonged to him. Her hair was in a messy pony tail…she looked beautiful.  
"You look really sexy when you were my clothes." He said. He smiled when her cheeks lit up pink.

"_For, Five and Seventeen still struggle with the meaning. It's a straight groove, I'm a man now. Turned out ok perfect somehow."_

"Pepper…"He said. She looked over to him; coke can pressed to her lips. "I love you." He said. She smiled around the can and turned away for a moment.  
"I love you too."

"_It's a love hate, in LAtely. Wanna glide but in a different way today. Drop to knee, pray deep, hope I met my."_

He smiled as he played the piano, his thoughts gone to last night.

"_Kimmy decides she is down for a rare union. She jets a path north, past the pitiful port of sandy sunny San Diego." _

She remembered the time he left home to stay with Kimberly for a year…in New York. Only for him to come back heartbroken.

"_All those years out of reach, there's Manhattan beach now. Ahead on the right now." _

She got to her feet and placed his sandwich on the piano for him. Then takes a seat next to him.

"_Salvation, holy day my heart skips, jumps beat, I see a face. Sister god gave me and took away, floating off my balcony in Del Rey." _

"_Good, good god."_

He reached for his sandwich to take a bite as the song came to an end. He eats and swallows the food to end the song.

"_Kimmy just smiles, wants to stay forever. I'd have her now but we know that's just a word. We wish we'd never heard when we're together. Says she must return, must return to cactus angels." _

"I never loved her like I love you now." He said.  
"Good…that means this is real." She replied.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."


	4. The Futurist

A/N: I just want to thank my friend for all her positive comments on my story; she really got me going on the next few chapters, so thank you. Thank you all for the positive comments as well I love you all.

Summary: He proposed and she accepted, neither of them were prepared for a child, yet they got one…Now life is about to change. **Our furious, Curious, Fantastic code…**Song is written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING.

Pepper woke up the next morning feeling horrible. Her stomach hurt, as did her head. She sat up in bed excepting to see him lying next to her. Yet he wasn't there…she was alone. She got out of bed and exits the room. She got out the door before hearing whispering from downstairs.  
"Ms. Potts is up sir." She heard JARVIS report. She took a deep breath and smelled something delicious. She walked down the hall and the sound of him playing the piano filled the house.

"_You have body, you have soul. You're a soul survivor, it's so, it's so clear. I love long gone songs of olden, you sing throughout the year." _

She turned the corner and walked down the stairs and saw him. He was in his best clothes, with food and a bottle of wine, most likely imported from France, on the coffee table.

"_It'll be like others, for the rest of our lives. I won't have to run around, baby you won't have to think twice."_

"It's about time you got out of bed." He said. She walked closer to him, surprise written all over her face.  
"What's all of this for?" She asked.  
"Well…"He began. His finger's lightly hit a few notes, and the chord turned sour. She covered her ears and glared at him. "I have something I want to ask someone…could you see what's wrong under there." He asked. She nods and walked over to the piano to see what the problem was. There on top of a few chords sat a velvet box. She grabbed it and inspected it. "Did you find it?" He asked. She lifted her head from under the piano and looked at him.  
"Tony…" She said. He hands her a glass of wine, and took the box from her. He got down on one knee and smiled at her.  
"I know this is totally out of character but." He paused. "I want to make you happy Pep." He said. "So if you'll have me…" He opened the box and in it was a classical golden ring. An Amethyst sat in the middle with two diamonds on either side of the gem. A ring fit for her.  
"Yes." She gasped.  
"A lifetime with me…think you can handle it?" He asked jokingly as he placed the ring on her ring finger. She nods her head and hugged him tightly. They sat back down at the piano, hand in hand.

"_They'll take the walk, we'll sage the world. Sounds like October, a futurist nose. Our furious, curious, fantastic code." _

She hopped off the bench and ran to the bathroom, her hand clasped over her mouth.  
"Pep?" He asked and rushed after her. He found her bent over the toilet, emptying what was in her stomach into the bowl. He dropped down behind her, and held her hair back. Afterward, they sat against the wall; he rubbed her back as she cuddles into him.  
"Guess I was right." She yawned.  
"I'm going to be a dad." He said.  
"Yep." She said. He stood up and picked her up bridal style and walked out to the living room. He set her on the couch and sat in his normal spot.  
"Me…a dad." He said with a smile. She smiled to.  
"Yes Tony. You're going to be a dad." She said.  
"It's good I got the woman I love pregnant." He said. "And not some other woman."

"_Gimme your body, won'tcha give me your sweet soul. Love when you take over, I love when you take control."_

She laid down and soon she had fallen asleep. He smiled and continued to play.

"_It'll be like lovers, for the rest of ou_r lives. _I won't have to run around, you won't have to think twice."_

He got up off the bench, and sat down by her stomach and continued to sing.

"_They'll take the walk, we'll sage the world. Sounds like October, a futurist nose. Our furious, curious, fantastic nose." _

He placed a hand on her stomach hoping he'd feel a kick yet nothing happened.

"_There's a big, there's an adventurous god out there. All purple spheres, where the creature."_

"A dad…I'll be the best I can be. You hear that baby stark? I'm going to be the best dad in the world." He said.

"_It'll be like lovers, for the rest of our lives. No run around, think twice, twice."_

Pepper heard every word, and it broke her heart in two. He really was growing up after all.

"_They'll take the walk (well sage the world), we'll sage the world. Sounds like October (we'll take), a futurist nose. Our furious, curious, fantastic code. Furious, Curious, fantastic code (one more time). Our Furious, curious, fantastic code."_

"_And it just still happens here. Hey. Not alone, not alone, not alone, not alone, not alone."_


	5. Little Clownz

Summary: He's a married man and an expecting father…like once filled with partying and one night stands are behind him…he's here now. **Little clownz you might just turn the world around…**Song written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING!

9 months have passed since they said "I do". 9 months have passed since she discovered she was pregnant…10 years and 9 months have passed since fate brought them together. Now a married man and expecting father sat in the living room watching his wife nap on the couch.  
"I have to be the happiest man alive." He said then laughed quietly and makes his way to the piano.

"_All of this ends, the mountains outlast the summer. Father gave us a number, our very own."_

He plays quietly and sings the opening to a new song he was beginning to write.

"_All of my friends, all of my so called brothers, we are dying, we are tired." _

He heard her shift on the couch and stopped playing to see if he had accidently had awoken her. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was even. He smiled and turned back to the piano.

"_And if you think that simple solution is retribution, please, breathe."_

He smiled when he heard her mumble his name in her sleep.

"_Freeze-dried amends, scalding insinuations. Why am I standing? Is that my home?"_

The song had ended and he stopped playing again, the lyrics and chords for the song ended there. He sighed and tried to think of the rest of the song?  
"Why'd you stop?" She asked him. He looked over to her and frowned.  
"Shit…sorry Pep! I didn't mean to wake you." He said.  
"It's fine. You didn't answer my question." She said.  
"That's where I left off." He said. She sat up and looked at him. He got up and sat by her on the couch, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.  
"Give me your hand." She said. He gave her his hand and she places it on her stomach. It took a while before he felt her stomach nudge his hand.  
"Hand or foot?" He asked. She took a deep breath before answering.  
"Foot." She said. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before jumping off the couch and going back to the piano. "Tony?" She asked.  
"I just got an idea. Listen."

"_All of my trees that bend to be heard are missing. Where are the brides? Why aren't they kissing?"_

"What do you think?" He asked her. She laughed and nodded her head.  
"I like it."

"_And if you think, I'm apocalyptical. Cold and cryptic, please never leave, yeah." _

"If I was going to leave Tony…don't you think I would have done it already?" She asked  
"Yeah…I'm glad you didn't." He said. "To think how life would be without you…god." He added.

"_Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on. Little clownz, you might just turn the world around."_

She got up and walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and whispers in his ear.  
"I'm going to go shower, then I'll get dinner ready."  
"No…let me cook." He said.  
"You cook?" She laughed and walked up the stairs.

"_There are just words, this is my contribution. Unfit for evolution, silly and pure."_

He heard the shower start up and the curtain move.

"_This is a sound, under the darkest winter. I am sure, I rest assure."_

His playing and singing grew louder as he sat in the living room alone.

"_And if you think, you hear yourself screaming. Feel me dreaming, more, feel more." _

"_Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on. Little clownz, you might just turn the world around."_

He heard the shower turn off and a loud thud come from upstairs.  
"Pepper?" He panicked and rushed up the stairs…

"_You might just turn the world around."_

**A/N: ok beloved fans of this story...I have a warning for you :) if you dont go to my friend Amayakurohime's FF and R&R on her story I wont add another addition to this story for 1 year...now go and read her stories, and please be nice about it. Thank you.**


	6. 5:30

**A/N: Hiya again...I just wanna say thank you to Wonderwomanbatmanfan for her wonderful comments and devotion to this story so thank you sooo much I love all your comments :) I'm glad that you love my story and have reviewed on every chapter. Any way, one last thing thank you all who went to Amaya's FF and read her stories, she's new on here and that made her day.**

Summary: He lives a new life, yet keeps some of the old…Fighting to protect the Untied States, yet has a wonderful family at home…**That's why love, all falls down…**Song written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING!

"Daddy! Daddy!" A young girl yelled running down to meet her dad in his workshop. Tony stark had just gotten home from a mission in the Middle East, when his four year old daughter Emmalynn came running into his workshop. "Daddy!" She yelled with a smile on her face.  
"Hey Em." He said. He dropped to one knee and spread his arms. She ran into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Welcome home daddy." She said. He picked her up and slung her over his uninjured shoulder, she laughed. "Mama was so whorried. She even chried." Emma said.  
"Well we should cheer her up shouldn't we?" He sat her down and sat on the bench to the piano. She climbed up and sat down next to him.

"_I'm around, I figured it out. So far, so sad. There's a thorn, a cupids eye. No sides, in land side." _

Pepper was cooking in the kitchen, when she heard the piano playing. She stopped to listen to the song.

"_That's my love, all falls down. That's why I won't fold. Under fire, underground. That's why love don't wash." _

She turned off the stove, and rushed to the living room. He sat at the piano with Emmalynn sitting next to him.  
"Mama!" The young girl said. Tony stopped playing and turned to look at Pepper.  
"You're home." She said.  
"Yep." He smiled. She walked over to him and hugs him from behind.  
"Welcome home." She said.  
"Great to be home." He said.

"_Been what's past, you see. I saw the second hand, thanks dad. Am I free? And was that me? Why is it always 5:30?"_

"I'm going to go finish up dinner," She gave him a kiss and walked away. Leaving him with his daughter.  
"Keep Pwaying!" She winced.

"_That's why love, all falls down. That's why I don't fold. Love start fire, rolling underground. That's why love don't wash down." _

"Wanna learn how to play the piano?" He asked her. She nodded her head and watches him play for a moment and then caught on. She played with a smile on her face.  
"That's right." He said to her.

"_It was never really bad; I was never really that alone. So it wound up where it lead, so it lays beside the road."_

"I can play the piano daddy." She said.  
"You sure can kiddo." He said.

"_I had barely breathe, was the not the man to feel. So it turned as this as string and it catches in the wheel." _

Pepper walked back out to the living room and saw Emma playing the piano.  
"She truly is your daughter." She said. Tony turned to her and offered her his hand. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"_Wouldn't claim it felt unfair, an asylum in my house. I could not escape his mouth…I could not escape his." _

He pressed a kiss to Pepper's shoulder and patted Emma's head.

"_For the moment I believe, as my hands adjust your hair. And let my cover blown I was never really there."_

"Daddy…I wuv you." Emma said.  
"I love you too Em." He said and hugged Pepper's waist tighter.

"_It was just a little scared; I was just a little scared. You were never really here…Just a little bit."_


	7. Your Move

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the late update…I was on my way to the opening of Due Date and haven't had the time to write between here, the plane, and the hotel. I got to meet Robert Downey Jr. and Zach though. Here is the latest chapter for you. Enjoy. Um this chapter should be rated T for some language, but thats it :)**

Summary: The birth of his child Emmalynn Marie Stark…who would have thought the man whose code name is Iron Man would pass out at the sight of blood. **'Cause it's time, it's time in time…**Song written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING

"Pepper?" He rushed into the bathroom and found her on the floor holding her stomach a towel wrapped around her. He ran to her and dropped to his knees, worry written all over his face. "What's wrong?" He asked her.  
"It's time." She said.

"_Take a straight and stronger course, to the corner of your life. Make the white queen run so fast, she hasn't got time to make you a wife."_

He helped her to her feet and into the bedroom. He grabbed some clothes calmly and helped her into them. He then turned to the table by the bed and picked up his phone. He hit speed dial, hoping Happy would answer. Pepper watched as Tony paced the room talking to Happy, obviously panicking.

"_Cause it's time, it's time in time, with your time and its news is captured. For the queen to use, move me on to any black square." _

He walked over to her and took her hands and helped her walk out the door, down the stairs and out the front door.  
"Jarvis." Tony said before shutting the door. "Lock up please." He said.  
"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

"_Use me anytime you want, just remember that the gold. "_

Happy helped Tony get Pepper in the back seat, and quickly into the driver's seat. Tony took a seat next to Pepper and slammed the door shut. Happy hit the gas and with that started their journey to the hospital.

"'_Sfor us to capture all we want, anywhere. Yea, yea, yea."_

They entered the doors to the hospital, and both men moved quickly. Tony opened the door and helped Pepper out. Happy ran to get a wheelchair, while Tony helped pepper to the door. Happy helped her sit in the wheelchair and Tony pushed her into the hospital.

"_Don't surround yourself with yourself, move on back two squares. Send an instant karma to me, initial it with loving care. Don't surround yourself."_

They were settled in a room, and told to wait for the doctor to arrive. Tony ran his hand on her forehead, and his lips pressed to her cheek.  
"It hurts…" She winced.  
"It's almost over sweetheart." Tony said to her. "Just a few more hours…"  
"I don't want to wait a few more hours, I want her out now!" Pepper hissed. Tony flinched yet kept their hands locked together.

"_Cause it's time, it's time in time with your time and its news is captured. For the queen to use Diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, didda. Diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit. Don't surround. " _

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stark. How are we today?" The doctor asked.  
"HOW DO YOU THINK I AM?" Pepper yelled. "Give me all the fucking drugs you got!" She begged.  
"Well Mrs. Stark, I'm afraid I can't." The doctor said.  
"What?" Pepper snarled.  
"You're too far along for drugs now."  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME?" Pepper yelled.  
"Pep…"  
"Don't you DARE Pep me Mr. Stark…this is all YOUR fault." Tony winced and then smiled. He brushed a hand through her hair again, and smiled at the doctor.

"_Didda-Yourself with yourself. Don't surround yourself with yourself. Don't surround yourself, move on back two squares. Send an instant karma to me, send an instant. Initial it with loving care karma to me. Don't surround yourself."_

12 hours had passed since their arrival to the hospital; Rhodey had shown up around 3:00 am, keeping Happy and Natasha Company. Tony and Pepper sat in the room for what seemed like forever. The doctor then walked in, with two nurses at his side.  
"Mrs. Stark, it's time to stark pushing." The doctor said.

"_Cause it's time, its time in time with your time and its news is captured. For the queen to use Diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, didda. Diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, didda. Diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, didda. Diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, diddit, didda."_

For the next 15 minutes, she pushed…with every muscle in her body. She held onto his hand, and bit her lip to stop screaming. He pressed his lips to her cheek and whispered encouraging words into her ear, telling her how much he loves her.  
"You're almost there Pep…it's almost over." He whispered to her. "She's gonna look so beautiful." He said. That's when the first cry of their baby girl rang around the room, her first wail.  
"It's a girl." The doctor announced. Pepper fell back exhausted, tears in her eyes. "Mr. Stark…would you like to cut the cord?" He asked Tony. Tony nodded, and grabbed the scissors the doctor handed to him. He cut the cord, and soon lost all blood to his head. He felt dizzy and soon he fell to the ground.  
"Tony!" He heard Pepper yell for him.

"_Cause it's time, it's time in time with your time and its news is captured."_

It wasn't long before he awoke, and found himself in his own hospital bed. He looked around wondering for a moment where he was; he looked for Pepper and the baby and found himself alone.  
"Hello?" He called out. He laid there quiet for a moment, before Rhodey walked in.  
"Oh, your awake." His friend said.  
"What happened?" Tony asked. "Where's Pepper, and t-the baby?"  
"Tony, the baby is fine, Pepper is fine. You passed out after cutting the cord." Rhodey answered.  
"I passed out?" Tony asked.  
"Yea man you did…" Rhodey said. Tony moved to sit up on the bed, and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Take me to Pepper." He said. Rhodey helped Tony out of the bed and down the hall to his wife. She was sitting up in the bed, with the pink bundle of joy in her arms. She smiled when she saw him, and motioned for him to come over to them. He walked over to them, and sat in the chair by the bed. "Wow…" He said as he took a look at his daughter.  
"I haven't named her yet." Pepper said. "I was waiting for you." She added. She looked at his face and smiled. "Want to hold her?" She asked him. He nodded. She handed him the baby and there…for the first time in ages. Anthony Edward Stark began to cry. Tears of joy fell from his eyes and he laughed lightly.  
"She's so small." He said. He looked at Pepper and gave her a small kiss on the lips. When they parted he spoke, "Emmalynn Marie." He said.  
"I like that." Pepper said. They both looked down at Emmalynn with caring smiles. The little girl opened her eyes for the first time, and wrapped her little hand around her father's thumb.  
"Hello baby girl…" He said. "I love you Pepper."  
"I love you too Tony."


	8. Details

**A/N: Again...just a rating change for this chapter. It's rated T for some language...Just to let you know RDJ is really nice in person and it was a privolige to meet him and ZG.**

Summary: Marriage truly is a beautiful thing…a look back on their wedding day, a day full of craziness and joy. **I will spare the details…**Song written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING!

"Ow…damnit Rhodey that's too tight!" Tony Stark complained to his friend James "Rhodey" Rhodes.  
"Quit complaining." Rhodey said, and straightened out Tony's tie. "I hope you don't plan on wearing the sun glasses during the ceremony."  
"Yes I am." Tony said.  
"Um no you're not. Tony this is your-."  
"C'mon the glasses make the-."  
"Wedding." Rhodey said. Tony didn't finish his thoughts, and winced while taking his sun glasses off. Rhodey took them and set them on the table in the beach house. Tony turned his attention out the window, his heart beat pounded in his ears. "Tony." He heard. He turned to look to Rhodey. "It's time." He took a deep breath and walked out the door.

"_How did I find you? Did I remind you of the boy at the Louvre? Watching you move, I don't know, for five hundred years."_

"Mr. Stark…are you ready?" The priest asked.  
"Yes very." Tony said.  
"All right, Mr. Rhodes will follow behind us with Ms. Crisp."  
"Let's do this." Tony sighed.

'_Out of the furnace in to the forest, and the harvest of my youth. Tell me the truth, do you, does anyone, anymore?" _

Tony walked down the aisle with the priest. The audience was full of friends, some shield agents and employees of Stark Industries. Other friends from the past, and now future.

"_I've come to believe if a man does his deeds, while he's missing the wine. He's already died; he's already died a hundred times." _

He and the priest made it to the end of the aisle and turned to watch the others follow behind him. Rhodey and Brittney were the first down the aisle after him. Followed by Connor Stevens, Erica Ceragioli, then Erica's twin sister Megan came down with David Kettner, Brittney's fiancé.  
"All rise as the bride makes her way down the aisle." The priest said. The audience rose to their feet and turned to watch Pepper walk down the aisle.

"_Do you remember seven Septembers of secret rendezvous? Spry handing only for you. Do you remember tipping the vendor and how we used to goof? Spry handing only for you."_

Pepper slowly made her way down the aisle with Happy. She wore a Vera Wang designer wedding gown, with a blue slash around her waist, and beautiful blue flowers in her hands.  
"Wow…"

"_And all my fears and my pride, the shadow inside. With a note on the door, and a card on the floor. About a hundred times before." _

Soon she stood before him, a smile on her face. Happy took his seat and Tony took Pepper's hand.  
"You look beautiful…" He told her.

"_First it was nearly, then it was barely, and now it seems pretty far. When you were tipsy, I was a wizard with a silver star."_

The rings were exchanges, and the vows were said. The ceremony ended without a problem…the playboy Tony Stark was now a married man.  
"Now…" The priest said. "You may kiss the bride." He smiled.  
"About time." Tony said. He pushed the veil back away from her face, and pressed his lips to hers.  
"I present to you…Mr. And Mrs. Anthony Stark." The priest said.

"_Will spare the details, of the rocks and the nails. The times that I've lied, can't lay down tonight. I've already tired a hundred times."_

He parted from her and smiled.  
"Are you still in love with a man like me?" He asked.  
"Of course…" She kissed his cheek. "Forever."

"_I will spare the details, of the rocks and the nails. The times that I've lied, can't lay down tonight. I've already tired a hundred times."_


	9. Hannah

**A/N: Just wanna put it out there that I have nothing against the name 'Hannah', I just couldn't find anything that would flow nicely with the song…I think Hannah is a very kick ass name :)!**

Summary: His friend passed away, and yet he still holds everything in…Thankfully he has a loving family there to cheer him up. **Hannah done sleep on my floor every day…**Song written and sung by Robert Downey Jr. I OWN NOTHING.

"Jonathan Miller was found dead today in his Malibu home at the age of 47. His wife Hannah was found a few inches from Mr. Miller's body, a gunshot wound to her temple. Mr. Miller worked for Stark Industries and was personal friend to Mr. Stark…"

Tony sat at the piano in total shock…his friend Johnny was just now found dead on the floor in his home, with Hannah? He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, and looked at the piano keys. His family had gone to bed, and he was left alone to grieve over the loose. He opened the piano and began to play softly, hoping not to wake anyone.

"_There's a dark problem today, as always. 'Nother black though as our arms shuffle past, in the hallway."_

"There are still no clues to who killed the two, and weapons were used in the assault, but when these questions are found out, we promise there will be consequences." A police officer said.

"_Hannah you know. Hannah done sleep on my floor every day. Simple and slow, it grows." _

A light turned on upstairs and he cursed as footsteps came toward him.  
"Tony?" He heard Pepper speak. He turned to look at her with a fake smile, and then looked back at the piano. "What's wrong?" She knew that face. He sighed again and played lightly.  
"Johnny was found dead today…in his home with Hannah." He said. Her eyes widened and she gasped.  
"Oh god…" She said. "Do they know who did it?" She asked him.  
"No." He said. She walked over to him and sat next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.  
"I'm sorry." She said.

"_Now the clock's done ticking on my own motivation. Hannah, you kill with a look and your own special brand of temptation. Hannah." _

He yawned to cover up his sadness, yet she knew him to well.  
"You know it's ok to cry over something like this Tony." She said. "He was a good friend to you and deserves some tears to be shed." He listened to her yet the tears locked away, not wanted to seem wimpy.

"_Hannah, you know you're doing it. Hannah done sleep on my floor every day. Simple and slow, it grows."_

"Tony, what if someone in the house killed John…"She started to say.  
"What do you mean?" He asked. She hesitated for a moment and cleared her throat.  
"What if Hannah killed him then killed herself?" She questioned. He thought about that for a second and then nodded.  
"It's possible…they lost their son and she went insane." He said.  
"Depression." She said.

"_And…now he's stumblin' in his buckskin. We're rootin' for a suicide. He's a boy-king, but he's a bastard with a problem. She's a stomping beast, and a dark demanding child."_

"They might have done this together; I mean Johnny wasn't any better than Hannah was." He said. "He was a good drinking buddy." Tony said.

"_No small wonder, that this boy little war toys. Got him bombed on the carpet (blown-out in the town house). I believe I'd conceive to exhibit all the prowess, of a paper bag soldier (burn out). Hannah's not home (trippin', trippin', trippin' blownin' it). It pains me you've put your foundation so at risk, were you displease? (Bleeding, bleeding incompetence) You are dismissed, you are dismissed. _

"Mommy? Daddy?" They heard Emma call down the stairs.  
"We're down here baby." Tony said back. They both smiled when they heard her jump down the stairs. She saw them the moment she jumped off the last stair and yawned.  
"Em you're supposed to be in bed." Pepper said.  
"I got thirsty." She said. She hugged the bear in her arms and looked completely innocent. Tony smiled and motioned for her to come over to them. She trotted over to them and sat on her father's lap. She looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes about to fall down.  
"Daddy? Do you hurt somewhere?" She asked him. He laughed and shock his head 'no'.  
"Not anymore baby girl." He said. He turned them back to the computer and played lightly.

"_Now he's stumblin' in his buckskin. We're rootin' for a suicide. He's a boy-king, but he's a bastard with a problem." _

"Ooh! Daddy said a bad word." Emma said.  
"I'm sorry, won't happen again promise."

"_She's a stomping beast, with a dark demanding child."_

He sang the last chord and noticed Emma yawn. Pepper got up and went into the kitchen to get their daughter some water. Tony picked Emma up and carried her to her room. He set her on the bed and tucked her in. She cuddled into the bear he bought her, and smiled at him.  
"Daddy."  
"Yes." He sat on the bed.  
"You don't have to be sad." She whispered and yawned. "Just smile."


	10. Smile

"The streets of Gulmira are at war once again as citizen's fight for freedom from the terrorist group calling themselves O.M.A.R. With very little weaponry, the fight for freedom seems to have no end…"

Pepper sat in the living room on the computer working, and listening to the war going on in the Middle East. Tony had left two weeks ago to fight against the terrorist group, and she hasn't heard anything from him since the night he left. The more she listened to the deaths of the people, the more worried and stressed she got. She turned every time she heard the news reporter report another death, thankfully it wasn't him. If she wasn't busy watching she was typing away on her laptop. Emma walked into the living room from playing outside, with an excited smile on her face. She looked at her mom and walked over to her…tears falling from her eyes.  
"Mommy?" Emma asked. Pepper looked at her daughter and smiled sadly. "Where are you hurting?" She asked. Pepper pointed her heart and Emma climbed up into her lap. "Mommy please don't be sad." Emma said. "Smile." Pepper put on her best smile and held Emmalynn tighter. They sat in silence and waited for him to return home. Emma had fallen asleep and Pepper had dozed off when JARVIS spoke.  
"Mrs. Stark I was told to inform you that Mr. Stark is less than 5 minutes away." He said.  
"Thank you JARVIS." She said and sat there waiting. It wasn't long before she heard him approaching and moved to wake Emma. "Emma…he's home." She said. Emma sat up slowly and jumped off Peppers lap. She ran down the stairs to the workshop. Pepper waited a moment and then she heard laughter coming up the stairs. They came into view and she smiled at him. He set Emma down and walked over to him.  
"You've been crying…" He said. He whipped her eyes and gave her a kiss.  
"Two weeks." She said.  
"I know I'm sorry." They smiled at each other, and turned to see Emma at the piano. She began to play his last song, and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned back to Pepper.

"_Smile, though your heart is aching. Smile, even though its breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile through your fears and sorrows. Smile, and maybe tomorrow. You'll see the sun shining through. For you,"_

She couldn't help but smile at the song, and in returned earn one of his heart stopping songs.

"_Light up your face with gladness." _

"They say you use less muscles smiling, than frowning." He told her.

"_Hide every trace of sadness, although a tear may be ever so near," _

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whipped whatever tears were left on her face.  
"I don't like when you cry over me when I'm gone." He said.  
"Idon't know if you're going to come back or not…I have a reason to cry." She said.  
"Then I promise you this…I will ALWAYS come back to you Pepper." He said. "I won't die, I won't leave you…I'll always be here for you." He promised her.  
"That's all I wanted to hear." She smiled.

"_That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile. If you just smile."_

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this Very fluffy iron man fan-fic. There is still one chapter to go ;) however the song can't be found on "the futurist" cd. It is Robert Downey Jr. singing the song though.**


	11. In My Dreams

**A/N: Ok everyone, this goes into the wedding a little more. It's the first dance between the newlyweds. **

Everyone sat in silence as the newlyweds came onto the dance floor, loving smiles on both their faces. The DJ started up the song Tony had recorded for this occasion. He bowed before her and offered her his hand.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked her. She nodded and took his hand as he brought her into his arms.

"_In my dreams you told, that you really really care. In my dreams you told me, it's love that can't compare. So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go." _

People whispered about the couple and other whipped their eyes as they saw the two share their first dance.

"_In my dreams you told me, it's love that can't compare. In my dreams you told me, it's a love you want to share. So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go." _

"You recorded this?" She asked him.  
"Yea." He smiled at her.  
"It's beautiful." She said.

"_Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be. For I know in my heart, you won't take this love from me. So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go."_

She moved closer to him, her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. She buried her face into his clothed chest, and he began to hum the song.

"_It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe. But now I know oh that they are read; For my dreams you said you love me, and in reality you love me, love me, too."_

He gave her a kiss and the audience cheered the other thing that got them going for the rest of the night, besides the drinks and up-beat dancing.

"_Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be. For I know in my heart, you won't take this love from me. So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go."_

"I love you Pep…" He said.  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
"You've made me the happiest man in the world." He said.  
"I'm glad I did, now please just hold me." She said.  
"I'll never let you go."

**A/N: All right everyone, that's the end of "Songs he wrote", I hope you enjoyed it and love all your reviews. Now please go out a buy Robert's Cd, it's the best album out there. Thank you again!  
-HughJackmanlover21**


End file.
